No Light
by weasleyO
Summary: Sequel to 'The Enemy'. Harlow is adjusting to her new life away from Gotham. Bane/OC Rated M for graphic scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to 'The Enemy'. I wanted to get this out so you wouldn't have to wait so long for the first chapter at least!

* * *

Chapter 1  
"This heat is obnoxious" I said as we walked down a gravel road in the middle of no where.  
"Complaining will not make it stop.." Bane said, stopping and waiting for me to catch up.  
"I know..how much further?"  
"Another mile and a half..."  
I groaned. We were somewhere...undisclosed. I wasn't allowed to know. I looked around and it didn't look like mexico and the signs I did see earlier were in english.  
I had already tried to get him to tell me what he could. He was bringing me to our new home. It was undisclosed to me for my safety. He said he'd tell me eventually because I would have to walk into the nearest town for supplies every now and again.  
"Mostly...we are going to be self-sustained. I installed solar panels on the roof..as well as a battery operated generator. There is running water as well "  
"so the solar panels power all the electricity?"  
"Yes..the lights mostly. The stove is gas powered and the heating is well..a fireplace."  
"Great...so it gets cold here?" I smiled  
I saw him smirk, he knew I was trying to get info from him.  
"I tried to make it as comfortable as possible for you...us" he said, correcting him self at the end  
"Did you install everything?"  
"Just the solar paneling. Everything else just needed some minor work and I hired a man to do that..."  
"Can you trust him?"  
"Basard? of course..."  
"Oh Basard.."  
I had met Basard when we returned to Gotham, after Bane found me in the rest stop.  
We walked for what seemed like hours and we went off the trail into the woods.  
"Okay...this fence goes all the way around the property. We are far enough off into the woods, people can't see the fence from the trail but people never come out here" Bane said as we reached a fence. There was a lock on it. I noticed the fence was about as high as Bane and had barbed wire at the top.  
"I do have security cameras installed as well.." He said unlocking the gate. We went in and locked it behind us.  
"So the solar power is reliable enough for that?"  
"Yes. I tested it out for a few weeks. The generator is in case of emergencies. There is an Emergency cell phone in case you get hurt in some way and in which case you call the one number in there and someone will be out to get you..."  
I nodded.  
"Lots of precautions.."  
"They are needed" He said stopping to look at me, seriousness lacing his tone.  
"I know..you've told me. I am sure I will be grateful for them later when a bear is trying to maul me."  
He laughed.  
We finally reached cabin. I had expected a run down and dilapidated cabin but it was actually really nice looking. It was painted a green to blend in with the trees. I saw the solar panels lining the roof. It was a small two-story. Off on the side was a small garden, ready to be planted in. on the other side was a stack of wood. We went up the steps onto the porch. He unlocked the door. Inside was just as beautiful. It was decorated beautifully. there was a small living room with a couch and a chair surrounded by a fireplace. there was a corner of shelves lined with my books. I looked around to the kitchen. there was a nice stove and a small table sat in the middle of the kitchen. There was a small bathroom under the stairs. Up the stairs I assumed was the bedroom and full-sized bathroom.  
I climbed the stairs and there was small landing. I opened the first door and I was met with a large bedroom. I knew the other doors on the landing must be a closet and the main bathroom with how big the bedroom was. The bed was pressed up against the large window. there was a small desk in the corner of the room with a computer on it and a book shelf right next to the desk.  
I heard his footsteps come up the stairs behind me.  
"Go take a look at the bathroom" he smirked, leaning against the door frame.  
I laughed and slid past him and opened the door to the left.  
"That is a massive tub..."  
"I had it brought in...I know how you like your big bathtubs"  
"I do...but I like it even more when you can join me" I grinned, grabbing his hand and pulling him close to me.  
He laughed and pressed his lips to mine.  
"Later...there is much to go over. Let's get settled in" He said. I walked ahead of him. I felt his hand smack my ass.  
I laughed as I went downstairs.

He cracked open the window in the kitchen as I stirred the pasta sauce. There was a lot of non perishables stocked in the cellar. which I knew would be handy when I couldn't kill my own animals or harvest fruit and vegetables. The cellar door was well hidden, it was under the kitchen table.  
"I will show you tomorrow where the proper trails for hunting are as well as the lake for fishing"  
"You've really out done your self..." I said turning around to face him.  
"I feel like I should take offense...I thought you loved the tree house we stayed in..."  
"Trapped in...I was trapped in for over 2 weeks..." I laughed  
He rolled his eyes. We had traveled together over 4 months. I had stayed at his side the majority of the time but he was going to be going over seas soon and the jobs he was doing were going to be much more dangerous than just the average, take out the target and then leave, like he was used to. Mostly while he was away doing his work I would work on my training. Basard would be with us a few times helping me train. I liked it better when Bane and I were alone, he was more open with me. He had said in so little words that he did love me after a few days of reuniting. I think it was the first time he had been so attached to someone. He had yet to actually say the words. I had said it to him as often as I could. He would always just smile and kiss me when I said it, but I could see in his eyes where his heart was.  
He closed the gap between us. I brought my hands up onto his shoulders and into his hair. He had let his hair grow out. It was not that long yet...but I enjoyed running my hands through it. He let his stubble grow out as well.  
"What are you thinking?" He asked, noticing my eyes spacing out.  
"Nothing just thinking about how I like your hair" I smiled.  
He leaned down and kissed me.  
"Let's eat and then we can enjoy the fire..and maybe the bathtub" He grinned.

* * *

:) Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! So I have tried to make the chapters a bit longer this time around so that's why it may take a bit longer. Also life is always busy and there is always the dreadful writers block which I am trying my hardest to avoid. Usually on Saturdays I get a basket full of ideas since my mind tends to wander while I am at work ( my job is very boring...very boring) so that should help...my mind at home makes it harder to get stuff out to write...ANYWAYS! Enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 2  
I felt Bane's heavy arm on me as I woke up. It was still dark out. I glanced at the clock on the bed side table. 2am. I sighed getting out of bed, careful not to wake him up. I crept down the stairs quietly. I poured my self a glass of water and stood looking out the kitchen window. It all looked so peaceful and serene. He had called it our home when he talked about it, that sent my insides ablaze. I had been with a few guys who all were just commitment phobic. I knew being with Bane would never be normal. He was trying though to make it as normal for me as possible, though.  
I didn't even hear him come up behind me until I felt his hands slip around my waist. I jumped and I felt my heart leap.  
He chuckled as he pressed his lips to the back of my neck.  
"Sorry...I woke up and you were gone"  
"Yeah I couldn't sleep.."  
he hummed against my skin.  
"Come back to bed and I can make you tired."  
I blushed  
"Mmmhm. I know you can..." I smirked leaning into his body. I loved touching him and feeling his skin. His hand slipped down my front and into my underwear. I gasped.  
He grunted pressing into my backside. His fingers slipped inside of me. I moaned and arched against his body. He moved his hand away and I whimpered at the loss of contact. I turned around to look at him. His eyes were on fire. I smirked. I walked over to the kitchen table and hopped up on it, sitting on the edge. I saw a smile appear on his face.  
"Shall we christen the new place?" I asked. He laughed walking over.  
"I think so..." his hands went down to my waist, slipping off my underwear. I made work of tugging down his boxers. He rubbed the head of his cock against my clit. I gasped, closing my eyes.  
"Bane...please" I said. I knew he was smiling. He plunged into me. I moaned at the feeling. He moved slow, I sat up on my elbows as he moved within me. His hands wrapped around me and lifted me off the table. I wrapped my legs around him.  
"Where are we going?" I smiled  
"upstairs" He grunted as we went up the stairs. We collapsed onto the bed. I winced at the pressure of his weight.  
"Sorry.." he laughed.  
He stared at me, the lust still in his eyes.  
"What is it?" I asked, catching my breath.  
"I love you..." He said. I felt my heart seize.  
I ran my hand up to his face, he leaned into my touch.  
"I love you too..."  
He started moving in me again, slowly. He brought his mouth down to my neck, sucking at my skin.  
"Bane...faster" I gasped. He grunted in response and I felt him speed up. The force shaking the bed.  
I ran my hands into his hair as his lips moved over my neck. I felt his mouth move to my ear, his breath making me shiver.  
"You are mine.." he whispered.  
I nodded, fingers tugging on his hair.  
"God you are so wet..." he moaned  
I clung to him. I could feel my self getting close.  
He grunted as he started getting closer too. I felt his hips still as he finished in me. I gripped his body close to mine as I lost control.  
I panted as he held himself above me.  
"Consider the bed christened" he laughed  
I giggled  
"Indeed. I have a feeling there will be more places to christen"  
He rolled away from me.  
"Tired now?" he asked  
"Yes..." I said reaching out for him. He pulled me into his arms and pulled the sheet over us.  
"That was the first time you told me you love me..." I said, relaxing against him.  
He peered down at me. A smirk on his lips  
"It was wasn't it..."  
"And you lived through it." I said poking my tongue out. He rolled his eyes and I felt his hand reach down and smack my ass.  
"I already knew you did though.."  
"is that so?"  
"I've gotten good at reading your face and your eyes" I smiled. He smiled and pressed his face into my hair. I felt him breathe in.  
He hummed.  
"Sleep.." he whispered. I nodded and closed my eyes.

I rinsed my coffee cup out as Bane sat at the kitchen table, lacing up his boots.  
"it will be a quick hike, I just want you to get acquainted with the surroundings."  
"I have a feeling I will be doing running around the area, keep my cardio up"  
"Good idea..."  
I followed beside him as we walked out of our fenced in property and out into the woods.  
"So the town is just full of people you hired?" I asked  
"Yes, that way, I can be sure of exactly who you come in contact with, no one comes in and no one goes out with out my permission... it's still a town though. There is a hospital, a market for food and whatever you could want, can be brought in."  
"No one is here against their will?"  
"Nope..."  
"What will they think of me coming in to town?"  
"Nothing. If someone says anything, I can assure you Basard will handle it"  
"Basard will be here?"  
"Some of the time yes, but he lives in town..so he won't be coming to the cabin unless it's an emergency."  
"What if I need to get a hold of you?"  
"In an emergency?"  
"No.."  
"Then you wait til I return...anything that isn't an emergency, I suppose you can relay to Basard but I won't really have contact with anyone..."  
I nodded.  
"I know you will miss me" he said smugly.  
I laughed  
"maybe I will be glad to have you gone, you hog up a lot of the bed.."  
he growled playfully at me and scooped me off the ground. Kissing me fully, I kissed him back enjoying the feeling of his scruff against my skin.  
"So would it be possible to get a TV and a DVD player?" I asked as he set me down.  
"Possibly..." He smiled.  
"As much as I love reading, I wouldn't mind rotting my brain every once and awhile"  
"I will see what I can do..."  
"let's keep going this way. The lake should be coming up" he added  
I nodded, adjusting my backpack and following him.

* * *

:) Chapter 3 should be up in a few days. Sit tight! :) and if you want to follow me on Tumblr..I can be found under the username: hiddlebatchedloki


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
We reached a large lake. There was even a dock that jutted out from the shore. We walked onto it.  
"Plenty of fishing...and you could go swimming" He said as he set down his back pack.  
We had packed a small lunch and we were heading further along down the shore to camp for the night and do some hunting.  
"Mind if I take a dip in now?" I asked  
"Go ahead...we got time" He smiled. I set my back down and undressed down to my underwear.  
I felt his eyes on me as I went to the edge of the dock, peering in at the water. I sat down and slid my legs in first.  
"It's cold" I laughed as the rest of my body went in. I swam out a bit and I watched as he removed his boots.  
"You coming in too?"  
He nodded and I watched him undress. I loved looking at him. I imagined we looked like an odd pair, when we were alone. He was muscled and tall and just looked like a mean guy. Then there was me, short and curvy. I was gaining muscle now but I still looked like a doll compared to him. He tossed his pants onto of his bag and shed his boxers as well.  
I bit my lip. He was never afraid to show his body to me. I saw him bite back a smirk. He knew I was watching him. He was such a show off.  
I swam towards him as he got in. His hands encircled my waist.  
"So how do you think you'll do here?" he asked  
"Fine. It's pretty amazing Bane..."  
"I just want to protect you the best I can..." he said his lips connecting with my forehead.  
That to me meant I was important to him. A sole priority in his life. He had so many sides to him. If I had known that months ago, that the man who nearly destroyed Gotham, would become important to me as I was to him. I would have probably laughed. Everything was good with him. I loved how he had the soft side of him with me. We'd tease each other and play but as soon as any other person was near us. He was the hardened, cold man. I knew he had to keep up with appearances. I was sure most people thought I was some sort of sex slave to him, when they saw me with him. He treated me like I was just another one of his men, around others. I shook my self from my thoughts and focused on his face in front of me. He was studying me. I knew I had spaced out again, too long for his liking. He was trying to figure out what I was thinking about.  
I sighed. "I was just thinking about how you have so many sides. You have this one..when you are with me and the one that is shown to others. I often wonder what people think when they see me next to you..."  
"It is no ones business, I am sure they think that you are some concubine of mine and let them think whatever they want. You know the truth..." he said as he cupped my face.  
"and I would treat you the same as I do now, any other time...if I didn't have the need for them to fear me to gain their allegiance"  
"I know..I understand. My mind was just wandering" I said.  
"Don't let it stray too far..." he whispered and pressed a kiss to my lips  
"I know you are like most woman though and do need reassurance, would it please you if I told you how I felt about you, more often?" He asked  
"Only if it wouldn't make you uncomfortable..."  
"I shall try my hardest...this is new to me. I have never let anyone as close, as I have let you" He said staring into my eyes.  
"I know... I shall try to be patient" I smiled. I pushed away from him and splashed him.  
He laughed and splashed me back.  
"oh no you don't little missy" he growled as I swam away from him. I screamed playfully as he gained on me.  
Pain shot through my leg  
"leg cramp..ow ow" I said trying to keep my other leg moving to keep my self up.  
He got to me..  
"perhaps it's time to get out of the water..." he chuckled as he helped me swim back to the dock.  
We sat on the dock drying out.  
His fingers for twining in my hair.  
"I ...love this" he sighed. I smiled.  
"Love what...?"  
"Relaxing...holding you. I am going to dislike spending so much time from you"  
"Me too..."  
"It is necessary though"  
I nodded. "because it's your job. You are a mercenary"  
he hummed and I felt his lips find the side of my head.  
We dozed off under the sun for a while.  
I felt the cold water on my head, i squinted my eyes and saw Bane standing over me with a grin on his face as he dumped water on me.  
"wake up sleepy head" he laughed  
"meany, I was having good dreams..."  
"mmm I know...you were moaning my name..."  
I blushed.  
"We can react what ever you wish later, let's get the camping site" he said helping me to my feet.  
We got ready and continued the hike in the woods, across hilly terrain. I could see the sun starting to set.  
"This will be good" He said dropping his bag. We were at the edge of the treeline.  
"Why don't you go and collect some wood for our fire and I can set up the tent." he said. I nodded setting my bag down and went off into the woods. I had my arms full of twigs when I heard the howling. I knew it was close.  
"Bane" I called out. I could see his back to me as he worked on the tent. I heard the twigs cracking in the distance. I looked up and I saw it. A huge wolf. I started to back away slowly toward Bane.  
"Bane..." I yelled. I heard his heavy footsteps reach me.  
"Back away slowly, do not break eyes contact with it..." he said as his fingers wrapped around my wrist. The wolf advanced and growled. Bane threw him self in front of me as the wolf lunged for him. I closed my eyes as I heard it's growls and then yelps as Bane squeezed the life from it. I opened my eyes as he dropped the lifeless body to the ground.  
"Wow" I gasped.  
"We'll have to train you to use a hunting rifle before I leave..."  
"Yeah...that would be good" I said trying to get my heart to stop racing.  
"you ok?" he asked, grabbing for me  
"I'll be fine..." I said as I hugged him.  
"I rather go up against a thug again..." I laughed  
"Animals are just as unpredictable as humans..." he smirked.  
"Let's get a fire going, it's nearly dark" He added, and led me back to the campsite.  
We got a big fire going and sat at the edge of the tent.  
"It gets pretty cold out here at night" I said bundling my self up under my blanket.  
"Even colder in winter" Bane said stoking the fire.  
"So there is winter" I smiled. He rolled his eyes  
"Yes.."  
"Are we at least in America?"  
"Yes..now that's all you get to know for now." He said wrapping his arm around me.  
I snuggled into his warm embrace.  
"I love you Bane, thank you for doing this...all of this"  
"I just want to protect you the best I can..." He said, bringing my eyes to meet his.  
"Because I love you, so much" He smiled  
I smiled back  
"You are just a big teddy bear aren't you" I grinned  
He smiled and growled before tackling me to the makeshift bed he made in the tent.  
His mouth found mine in a heated kiss. I loved the feeling of his full lips, I nibbled on his bottom lip and he groaned. I pressed into him.  
"What was your dream about earlier?" He asked pulling away.  
"Oh...I don't remember exactly..."  
"Liar..." he laughed  
I pushed him onto his back.  
I smirked and let my lips trail down his neck.I lifted up his shirt and I kissed down his chest stopping to kiss the scars he had. He sighed, his hands going to my shoulders. I undid the button on his pants. I tugged his pants and boxers down enough to allow me access to his already growing arousal. I brought the head into my mouth. He let out a shuddering breath.  
"This is new..." he laughed and then moaned as I took as much of him into my mouth as I could.  
"Oh god Har..." he gasped as I groped at his testicles. his hips jutted up into my mouth.  
His hands went to my shoulders and pulled me away.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I am going to cum very quickly if you keep doing that.." he smiled  
"And I want to please you my darling.." he said as he brought our lips together. His fingers went under my shirt and pulled it over my head. His fingers found the edge of my bra.  
"Bane..." I blushed looking down at him.  
"Yes?"  
"can we do it a little rough..." I said quietly  
"You don't need to be shy about it..." he laughed  
"and of course..." he added unhooking my bra. He leaned up and took a nipple between his teeth and bit lightly. I hissed. His hands went down to my ass, he squeezed lightly pressing me into him.  
He pulled away.  
"Off with the pants" He panted. I quickly undid them and tossed them in the corner of the tent. He removed the rest of his clothes as well.  
"On your knees" He said. His voice full of lust.  
I nodded and got down on all fours in front of him.  
"Just like that..." he whispered. I felt his fingers on my hips as he lined him self up and plunged into me. I gasped as the feeling of him hitting my cervix. He was plowing into me and making these wonderful grunts and moans. He leaned down so his chest was flush with my back. His hands came around and cupped my breasts as his hips moved faster.  
Jumbled words were coming out of my mouth. The pleasure was so intense. I didn't care that I would be sore later...  
"Bane..oh god" I moaned and I could feel my self lose control. I closed my eyes as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over my body. He groaned and I felt him pulse as he filled me. All I heard was the sound of our heavy breathing and the evening wind in the trees. He finally pulled out and pulled me down next to him on the bed.  
"Still cold?" He asked as he pulled the sleeping bag over us.  
"No..but you are my own personal space heater so I should be warm all night" I smiled  
I knew he was rolling his eyes.  
I snuggled into him. Loving the feeling of his body pressed into mine. our bodies strangely fit together, even despite our height differences. I rested my hand on his chest and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Since tomorrow is my birthday and all (the big 25 lol) I wanted to get this out before the weekend! :) Already working on Chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Bane's POV.  
I watched as she rolled dough out on the kitchen counter. We had been in the cabin a few weeks already and were settling into a quiet life together, before I had to leave her again. I watched her body sway to the music she was playing, as she was making dinner. I loved watching her do the simplest things whether it be reading or tidying up. She had an air of grace around her even when I was training her. I watched her brush off her flour covered hands on her apron before going into the fridge. She was bent over and I felt the screw driver slip in my hands. I felt the heat kindle in my body. I set my mask down on the table with a click. I saw her look out of the corner of her eye as she got out of the fridge. I went around the table to her.  
"Yes?" She asked smirking.  
"Almost finished?" I asked leaning down to press my lips to her exposed shoulder.  
"Nearly.." she smiled reaching up to pat her hand on my face. She could so easily read my face sometimes. She knew exactly what I was thinking and she was bent on teasing me now. I went back and sat at the table...waiting.  
"Bane I have been thinking...can I have a pet?" She asked  
"For when you are gone and I am here alone..." she added, turning around to face me.  
"What kind?"  
"A dog or maybe a cat..." She smiled  
I sighed. It would be good for her to have a dog for some kind of dog for a protector.  
"What about a horse?" I asked  
"Why a horse?" she laughed  
"That way you can get into town quicker...even in the winter.."  
"true..." she nodded, coming over to me  
"I will see what I can do. Maybe you'd like a dog better" I said, I reached out for her and pulled her into my lap.  
"Maybe...I would like it if you were just here" she said as she pressed her lips to my neck. I closed my eyes breathing in her soft scent, my hands going down her arms.  
"I know Har, I would too..." I whispered. I pulled her face to meet my gaze.  
She leaned down and slowly pressed her lips to mine. I deepened it, holding her to me. My hand going up into her hair and my other hand untying her apron. I felt her hands go under my shirt, scraping her nails against my chest, I moaned. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She smacked her face into mine as she jumped.  
"Ow..." she said pulling away.  
"Sorry" I winced as she held her nose.  
"It's ok.." she said going to answer the door.  
She opened it and Basard stood on the other side.

Harlow's POV  
Bane stayed seated, no doubt to hide his obvious arousal I had caused.  
"Good evening Basard." I said, rubbing my nose.  
"What do you need Basard?" Bane asked, anger and impatience lacing his tone.  
"A group of men have shown up...looking for you specifically"  
"So..do your job and send them off and if they refuse, kill them" Bane said standing up.  
"It's not as easy as that.."  
Bane slammed his fist down on the table. I heard a faint crack. He grabbed his mask off the table.  
"Fine...stay here with her while I go and handle this my self" Bane said slamming the front door.  
I wiped my hands nervously on my apron and I tied it back up.  
"What's going on?" I asked  
"I shouldn't say...Bane will probably tell you when he comes back" He nodded taking a seat the kitchen table.  
"Can I interest you in something to eat..? or some tea?" I asked  
"Just some tea, if you please..." He took off his gun and set it on the table.  
I handed the cup to him when I was finished.  
"I will be right back..." I said going up stairs. Being in the same room with Basard always put me on edge, probably because the only time I saw him was when something was going wrong or we were training. I sat on the bed and took off my apron. Then I heard it. Bane's loud footsteps on the porch. I waited for him to come in. I went to the bedroom door and listened closely.  
"I handled it. Go and burn the bodies. Next time anyone comes looking for me...kill them. Got it?" Bane said loudly.  
"Yes sir" Basard said. I heard the front door close and then scraping of the kitchen chair on the floor.  
"Harlow?" Bane called out  
"It's rude to eavesdrop" he sighed  
I came down stairs.  
"Sorry..."  
"Don't apologize, just don't do again..." He said.  
I nodded. I went to the oven to check the pot pie. I didn't meet his gaze, he still had the mask on  
"You hungry?" I asked, quietly.  
"Not right now.." he said going to the sink washing his hands.  
"Ok" I said and I went into the living room and grabbed my book. I knew when he was angry about something to tread lightly. I knew he would never hurt me...he hadn't hurt me out side the training arena and even then his strikes weren't that painful. I felt him come up behind me and he brought his hands to my shoulders.  
"I am not angry at you...I can feel the fear radiating off you"  
"I know...I just know to give you space..."  
"I think the last thing I need is space right now.."  
I tilted my head back to look at him. He had removed his mask. His blue eyes were soft.  
"Come and sit next to me then..." I patted the cushion next to me. He came around the edge and sat down and pulled me into his arms. He smelled like sweat and his own scent.  
"What happened out there?" I asked resting my head on his chest.  
"The men that were looking for me...well they mentioned your name as well" he said, I saw the anger flash through his eyes.  
"meaning...if you hadn't been here..."  
"They would have killed everyone in town to find you...just so they could get to me" He sighed. He rested his head on my head.  
"What should we do...?"  
"Nothing. You are safe here...if anything that scared enough people off of my tail"  
"For now...but someone will be stupid enough to try to mess with you again.." I said  
"and by then I will be back home.." he said, his hand guiding my eyes to his. He leaned down and kissed me slowly, the head between us building again. He pulled away suddenly.  
"With winter approaching we have a lot to do before I leave. Stocking up on supplies for you so you won't have to go into town as often. I will probably have Basard check on you every month" He said.  
"Can we just not worry about it right this second...?"  
He nodded.  
"Sorry...just weighing on my mind. When I heard your name come out of their mouths, I swear I could feel my blood boiling"  
"I wanted to rip their spines from their bodies for even thinking about you..." Bane said closing his eyes, trying to calm his rage. I reached out to him and put my hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes.  
"That is very sweet...and little psychotic but sweet" I smiled. He laughed  
"I'm sorry...we were in the middle of something weren't we?" I saw the lust clear in his eyes.  
"Yes...dinner is done" I smiled getting up.  
"And then after...I will give you all the love you desire" I leaned down and kissed his lips.  
"Deal" He said following me into the kitchen. I served him the pot pie first.  
"I made desert this afternoon as well.."  
"You keep me so well fed" He smiled sitting down at the table.  
"Of course.." I said sitting down across from him.  
We ate and talked. I was glad I still had him for a few more weeks. I knew having him gone would be maddening.  
The next couple of weeks were just trying to move forward from the hiccup and learn from it. I was training harder and Bane was teaching me how to hunt. I had managed to get my hands on a camera much to Bane's dismay.  
"I shouldn't have let you go digging in that cellar" Bane sighed as he was washing up after working on the fence.  
"I just would like pictures of our memories you know..."  
"I know.."  
"It makes you uncomfortable I know...but can you humor me for now...I would like a photo of us"  
"Sure..." he smiled. I set it up on end of the fire-place so it was facing towards the staircase.  
"Ok..stand on the stairs..I'm gonna set the timer" I said. He stood on the bottom step. I hit the button and rushed to stand on the step behind him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders from behind. He places his hands over mine and he smiled. I saw the shutter click.  
"Ok.." I smiled stepping off the stairs.  
He stopped me and pulled me into his arms.  
"Not so fast..." He grinned down at me.  
"I want to get them developed soon..." I laughed trying to pull away.  
"Your little dark room in the cellar isn't going anywhere..." he said, his fingers running along the length of my neck. I closed my eyes. We had been so busy that sex was being forgotten. Most of the time we'd be so tired we'd fall asleep from exhaustion.  
"I am leaving in two days..." he whispered  
I bit my lip. I hated thinking about it.  
"there is so much to get done still.." I said opening my eyes  
"You can do it...the most that's left is stocking away the canned food downstairs and making sure you double-check your entire list"  
I nodded.  
"Just seems like so much..."  
"You'll be fine. I have thought of every precaution to make you safe.."  
"I know..just always feels like I am missing something..."  
"Can't be too important if you can't think of it" he laughed  
I stuck out my tongue. He leaned down and kissed me.  
"Let's take a break from worrying and work...How about we have a nice bath"  
"mmmm sounds good..." I smiled. I squeaked as he picked me up and carried me up the stairs.

Afterwards, I lay in bed trying to catch my breath.  
"I think 3 times in a row is a record" I laughed.  
"Indeed...maybe we can make it 4.." he said, rolling over to face me.  
"Haha no...maybe later. I am exhausted" I said cuddling into his body. We lay there for a while quietly dozing and enjoying each other.  
"I am going to go and make some lunch" I said finally.  
"mmmm lunch in bed would be nice.."  
"Alright...just this once" I said yanking the sheet from him. I wrapped it around me. He grabbed the end of it and pulled. He stood up and tossed the sheet to the bed  
"No...the rule for the next day or two. You must remain naked..."  
"Is that so? does that mean you must be naked as well"  
"Yes...I am going to fill my entire memory with you, so while I am gone...I can think about the exact scent of your skin, the feel of your body pressed into mine..." He pulled me into his body. I could feel he was already ready to go for another round.  
"The taste of you. The way your eyes look. Everything..." He leaned down and captured my mouth. I stood up on my tippy toes to wrap my arms around his shoulders.  
"So much for lunch" he mumbled against my mouth. He pushed us back towards the bed...having his way with me once again.

Bane's POV  
I watched her eyes turn red as she tried not to cry. I watched her lovingly pet the big dog I got her before I left. A big pit bull, trained in protection. She hadn't told me what she decided on for a name. I had a feeling she would be calling it Bane in my absence.  
I came over to her and brought her eyes to mine.  
"You will be ok...I have thought of everything."  
She smiled sadly. I had told her the most I would be gone was 3 months. In reality I didn't really know. There was no way of knowing.  
"Basard will come and check on you, make sure you have all the supplies you need. If there is anything like an emergency, call him immediately...and as much as I would love to hear your voice. You really won't be able to reach me, unless Basard happens to be here when I do call him on the very rare occasion"  
She nodded. tears fell down her cheeks.  
"Sorry" she mumbled, glancing down. I sighed, I brought my hand up and wiped her tears away.  
"Don't be. I will miss you just as much" I leaned down and kissed her, one last time. She clung to me. I imprinted the memory of her lips on mine. I pulled away reluctantly.  
"The helicopter will be down the road. I have to go...I will come back to you no matter what" I said  
" Promise?"  
"I promise..." I said  
"I love you Harlow...be safe" I said. I kissed her forehead and I was out the door. I heard her sobs carry out the kitchen window. I knew she was scared that I would get hurt and never return. I was scared for that as well. I made my way to the helicopter. I watched the smoke rising from out chimney...I continued to watch until it faded from view.

Harlow's POV.  
It had been 2 weeks since Bane's departure. I was already finished preparing for winter. I had nothing left to do but wait. He had gotten me a tv and DVD player at least. So it wasn't too boring and the dog which I named Bane, kept me company. I would rename the dog before his return. The quiet was deafening especially with out Bane's footsteps moving around. I got up and went to the fridge and looked at the pictures of us that I put up. I sighed opening the fridge. I caught a whiff of the fish I was marinating. I felt my stomach turn. I rushed to the bathroom, covering my mouth.  
I heaved over the toilet, emptying my stomach. I stood up and flushed the toilet. I turned on the sink and splashed cold water on my face. I hoped I wasn't getting the flu.  
I knew it wasn't the flu when I woke up the next morning and I rushed to the bathroom to vomit again. I sat on the edge of the tub and put my head in my hands. I was wracking my brain for when my period was due and when I last took my birth control. It dawned on me. The thing I had forgotten was getting a refill on my birth control. I hadn't been taking it for over a week before Bane left. I had been so preoccupied.  
"I am so stupid" I whispered. I went to the calendar and checked for when I was due and I was already a week late.  
"Great..." I sighed. I could go into town and see a doctor. It would be risky, especially if Basard saw me...if he was in town that was. I looked at the clock, it was only 10am. I knew if I hid my face I could get to the doctor and get in and out quickly. I got dressed and left quickly down the road.

I sat on the doctor's table. I had given him a fake name, the last thing I needed was for someone to find out this news.  
"Well miss, looks like you are about 3 weeks pregnant. Did you want a copy of the sonograms? It's not much"  
"Yes thank you..." I said. I got dressed and left. I made the long walk back home. the pregnancy weighing heavy on my mind. I wouldn't see Bane for ever 3 months...and by then I would already be showing. I would have to get Basard to tell Bane I had an urgent message for him. I knew Basard would be checking up on me in a few weeks. It would have to wait til then.

-2weeks later-

I waited patiently at the door as Basard walked up the porch.  
"How are you this evening?"  
"Just fine...any word from Bane.."  
"He is actually supposed to call me tonight"  
"Really?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"I have something private and urgent to relay to him. Do you think I could grab a minute with him?"  
"I will ask him..nothing I can help with?'  
"No..."  
"Not about getting feminine products?"  
"No" I laughed  
"ok..well I will wait around then"  
"I am making dinner, if you'd like some"  
"Sure" He said sitting down at the table.  
I warmed up some left overs. I couldn't eat, I was too nervous.  
A little while after dinner, Basard's phone rang. I jumped at the noise.  
"Sir?" He answered.  
"No...with Harlow. She has a private and urgent message to tell you herself..I already asked if it was anything" he was cut off  
"Yes sir..." Basard said and handed me the phone.  
"2 minuets" Basard said, going out the front door.  
"Bane?" I answered.  
"What's so urgent?" I heard worry in his tone.  
"I won't beat around the bush...I'm pregnant.." I said quietly.  
"are you certain? I thought you were taking your pills.."  
"I was..that's the thing I knew I was forgetting when you left. My mind was just all over the place and I ran out a week before you left...I am most definitely pregnant. I snuck into town a few weeks ago to be certain and had a doctor take a look. I was 3 weeks along then..so I should be almost a month now.." I said  
He was quiet..I could hear his breathing.  
"Say something.."  
"I'm not sure what to say...it's a huge shock. I should be home sooner than expected. So we'll talk about it then..ok?"  
"are you angry?"  
"It's mostly shock..I am not sure how to feel though. We'll talk about it later. put Basard back on.."  
"fine" I sighed. I went and shoved the phone into Basard's hand. I raced back inside and upstairs. I laid down on the bed and sobbed my heart out. I was hormonal and his lack of feelings over this wasn't helping matters. My mind was racing. What if he planned to ditch me now? Or what if he asked me to get an abortion?

Bane's POV  
I hung up the phone, I sat on the edge of the bed at the hotel. My mind frantic. She was pregnant...I knew I couldn't be upset with her. she took the pills like clock work and the threat of a heavy winter was weighing on her mind before I left. I sighed burying my head in my hands. I needed to finish this job and get home...the way I acted on the phone was harsh..but I was stunned and shocked. I would stay with her through out it all...to see our baby. the thought gave me an odd sensation in my chest. I didn't have time to enjoy the feeling though. Two men came bursting into my hotel room.  
"Bane...I've been hoping we'd finally meet" a man in a well-tailored suit said  
"And who exactly are you...?" I asked  
"Let's just say I am a friend of your father's..."

* * *

soooo I have a cold. I got it the day of my bday. Awesome lol I hope everyone is enjoying this. It's definitely taking a different turn :) and I am going to be going more in depth with this soon...which means a bigger gap in how often I post chapters...especially with this cold right now. it's kicking my ass. Reviews are always appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! My cold only lasted a few days thankfully and I have been a bit busy but I have found some time to write. I think I will feel much more stimulated to write now since my Bane cardboard cutout arrived! 3 it's very tall hahah and very menacing. Anyways. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5  
Harlow's POV  
It has been nearly another month and still no word from Bane. I even asked Basard but he hadn't even gotten a call. I was beginning to show. I felt heartbroken at thought of him not wanting anything to do with our child. I kept busy and I tried to take care of my self. The snow was starting to fall heavily onto the area. I was starting to get cabin fever. All I had was the dog to keep me company. 2 months had gone by and I was growing worried for Bane. I was also starting to really show and it didn't take long for Basard to notice when he came to check on me. He hadn't heard anything new though from Bane.  
I got up off the couch. I went and poured more tea into my mug. I glanced at the calender...willing time to speed up. It was nearly Christmas. I thought back onto last Christmas. I found it hard to believe a year before, I was in Gotham, fearing for my life as Bane held all the control to our city. Now I was worried for the same man. A big part of me wanted to go out and search for him but I knew I had to protect the baby now. I glanced at the pictures on the fridge. The pictures of us and the last sonogram photo I had taken were all stuck there with magnets. I went over and took the picture of us off. Staring at it. I ran my fingers over his face...a large thud on the porch sent it out of my hands. I grabbed the gun off the top of the fridge and went to the door.  
"You have 10 seconds to get off my porch or I will blow your brains out..."  
I didn't hear anything. I thought maybe it was just some snow falling off the roof or maybe an animal. Then I heard it.  
"Harlow...open the door"  
It was Bane. I flung the door open to be met with his face. He smirked lightly and then I noticed that he was hurt. He limped in through the doorway. I shut it behind him. He collapsed on the couch.  
"Where are you hurt?" I said rushing to his side.  
"Just my leg. I was shot a few weeks back. It's just taking time to heal"  
I brought my hands up to inspect his face. He had let his beard grow out and his hair as well.  
"I am sorry" he whispered leaning into my touch.  
"it took longer than I had planned..."  
I nodded  
"I am sorry for how I acted as well...when you told me you were pregnant. I was shocked"  
"I know...and then I thought about how maybe you weren't going to come back or even maybe that you were just so angry with me."  
He opened his eyes to look at me.  
"I am here and I am not leaving you. I would never abandon you or our child."  
I broke down into tears.  
"Sorry.." I choked out  
"Hormones are racking my body.."  
He chuckled and I felt his hand rub my back.  
"Let's take a look at you" he said. I stood up in front of him. He lifted my shirt up over my protruding stomach. I saw tears in his eyes and he just stared at my stomach. His hands running over the skin. He leaned in and pressed a light kiss to my stomach. I bit my lip to keep from crying harder. I ran my hands into his hair as he pressed his face to my stomach.  
"At first I thought about all the problems this would cause...protecting the both of you. I never thought this would even be an issue for me..." he sighed.  
"I am an old man Harlow. I accepted my fate long ago. As I have told you many times before, I have never let anyone in as much as I have let you and there will only be you." He stood up to his full height.  
"Which is why I did something for you..." He lifted up his shirt and on his side under his ribs. The initials HW, were tattooed. My initials. I looked up at him and he was pulling a necklace out of his pocket.  
"and this is also for you..." he put the chain over my head and on the chain was a silver ring.  
"I belong to you as much as you belong to me..." He whispered. he leaned down and kissed me. I had missed his mouth for many months.  
"so for all intents and purposes we are married?" I smiled pulling away.  
"I suppose we are. If it were possible...I would do this the right way. I would give you a real wedding"  
"I don't need any of that though...as long as I have you" I stood on my tip toes and pressed my mouth to his. I felt his hands trail down my sides, they stilled on my stomach.  
"I suppose it's too soon to know the sex?" He asked pulling away.  
"Another month or so...I do have the latest sonogram photo though." I moved out of his arms and went over the fridge snatching the picture down. I came back over to him, handing him the photo. I saw his eyes light up.  
"there's the foot.." I said pointing out a little blob on the photo. "still growing, I have another check up in a few weeks..."  
"I'd like to come with..."  
"Of course...I gave them a fake name, I didn't want anything being traced back to me or you.."  
"Smart girl...and I know the doctor in the town..He'd die before betraying me" Bane said, walking back over to the fridge and pinning up the photo. He picked up the photo I dropped as well and pinned it right next to the sonogram. I came over to his side. He gazed down at me before gently kissing me again.  
"You need a shave" I mumbled.  
"and a haircut...would you mind giving me one?"  
"Sure. I was going to make some lunch...want some?"  
"Yes, I am gonna go take a quick shower and shave and I will be right down" He reached over and squeezed my hand before retreating upstairs.  
I felt whole now that he was home. Things could go back to normal for now.

Bane's POV.  
I skimmed the razor over my skin. Glad to be rid of the itchy hair. I sighed and stared at my reflection. I had escaped my father yet again...a man I thought I killed when I was still boy. He had found me. There was no way to take him out...not yet. I had to plan and make sure Harlow and our child was safe before I did anything. Our child...I let the words wash over me again. I was going to be a father. Something I thought would never happen for me. I thought about it the entire time I was running back to Harlow. I wanted to be a good father...I didn't want to turn into the monster my father was. I wondered if I was too far gone for that though. I had done so many things in my life time. I was a monster and people feared me...I didn't want my little boy or girl fearing me. I wiped my face off and headed down stairs. I saw her at the stove, smiling and stirring something into a pot. I couldn't help but smile as I watched. It was good to be home. I saw her growing belly poking out of her t-shirt. I felt lust and love spread through me. I came up behind her and reached around her, my hands coming to rest on her belly.  
"Well hey..." She said and turned around. Her hands instantly coming up to cup my now clean face.  
"Much better..now I can actually kiss you" she smiled. she reached up pressing her soft lips to mine. I sighed pulling her closer to my body. I felt the curves of her body and I wanted to lose control. I pulled away.  
"Is it ok..to have sex? it won't hurt the baby?" I asked  
"It's just fine..and my desires have definitely been heightened recently. Thank you Hormones" she laughed. I smiled  
"Let's eat dinner and give you a hair cut and we will see what happens.." she smiled turning away from me and back to the stove. We ate dinner and talked about how life had been for her. I didn't want to tell her just yet about my father and how I knew I would have to leave again to face him and remove him, once and for all...I wouldn't leave until I saw our baby and I knew they would be safe.

Harlow's POV  
A few weeks went by and I was getting bigger. I loved seeing Bane's eyes light up at the fact. We were supposed to head into town for my check up, but he persuaded the doctor to meet him at the road and bring him to the cabin. It was risky but it was riskier heading into town together.  
"Now I don't need to tell you doctor, that secrecy is of the utmost importance here..."  
"Of course, sir. You can trust me..." The doctor said.  
I hopped up onto the kitchen table that had been padded down with blankets. I was dressed in hospital gown.  
"Alright...let's just check everything down here" The doctor said propping up my legs against the chairs. I looked over at Bane. I could tell his Jaw was clenched under the mask. He didn't like anyone touching me.  
"It's necessary" I said, trying to get his eyes to look at mine. He looked up and he nodded. He crossed his arms and leaned against the fridge.  
The doctor poked around uncomfortably.  
"Everything looks just fine. Time for the sonogram...and I should be able to tell the sex this time since you are about 4 months along" The doctor smiled. I smiled. He moved the wand over my stomach. I looked at the screen. Bane came and stand beside me so he could see the screen as well.  
"Alright...there's a foot." he moved the wand a little higher. "there's the head...and I can see the hands as well and now time to find out the sex.." he moved the wand towards the side.  
I held my breath as he looked. I looked at the screen, hoping I would see something too.  
"It's a girl..." he smiled. I grinned and looked at Bane. I saw his eyes crinkle and look down at me.  
"and here is a picture for you..." he handed me a picture. I couldn't stop smiling.  
"Thank you doctor" Bane said. I got off the table and went upstairs to change. I heard the front door close. I knew Bane was walking the doctor back to the road where Basard was waiting with a car.  
I went and cleared the blankets off the kitchen table and put them away. Bane opened the front door. shaking the snow from his clothes as he came in. I went over to him. my fingers quickly unlatching his mask. He lifted it off and I smashed his mouth to mine. He pushed me towards the kitchen table. He set the mask down and tangled his fingers in my hair.  
He pulled away and was laughing.  
"I was hoping for a girl" I smiled  
"Me too.." he smiled. I started to cry and laugh. He started to laugh with me.  
"I am going to be glad to stop crying at everything" I laughed. He started kissing my neck. I shivered. I felt the fire spread through me.  
"Couch now.." I said pulling his face up.  
"So demanding.." he growled. He pulled me towards the couch. I pushed him down and straddled his waist.  
"Careful.." he said "I don't want to hurt the baby..."  
"I'm fine...being on top is easier on my belly.." I said leaning down as kissing him. He kissed down my neck, nipping at the skin. His hands were busy lifting up my shirt over my head. he tossed it on the floor. His mouth worked his way down to my breasts. His fingers tugging the bra down to lick at my nipples. I writhed my hips. I could feel his erection pressing into me. My hands fumbled with his belt.  
"Stand up..." he whispered pulling away. I got off of him. I slipped off my bra and slipped my skirt off leaving me completely naked for him. I watched him hastily remove his boxers. He sat back down on the couch and straddled him again. I couldn't keep my hands off of his skin. I had never been more turned on by him in my life.  
"Some one is clearly aroused...more than usual I suspect" He trailed his fingers down past my hips, he delved his fingers into my heat. "You are dripping wet.." he moaned. I was shaking with need for him. He adjusted and I felt him thrust up into me. I groaned at the feeling. I loved being claimed by him. The way he breathed. The way his hands felt on my skin. The feel of him pulsing inside of me. I dug my fingers into his shoulders as I continued to ride him.  
"Bane...I need you on top.." I gasped  
"I don't want to hurt you..."  
"please...I love feeling you above me" I panted. He panted and carefully flipped us so I was on my back. I moaned at the feeling of him going deeper.  
"You ok?" he said stilling his hips.  
"Yes...harder..." I moaned, my hands going to his backside, pulling his hips to mine. I saw the hesitant look in his eyes. he adjusted so he wasn't pressing on my belly too much and so my hips were tilted upwards. He thrusted into me harder. I watched his face as he started losing control already. He was holding off til I had my chance. I found his hand on my hip and I moved it down towards my clit. His fingers toying with the sensitive nub. I arched my back as I felt my self grow closer. he moaned as I felt my self clench around him as my orgasm hit. He moaned louder as he finished in me. He pulled out quickly.  
"you alright? no pain?" he asked panting. He help me sit up.  
"None...you worry too much" I laughed, reaching for my shirt.  
"You have precious cargo...just want to make sure she'll come out unharmed" He said, he leaned over and kissed my forehead.  
"I will research some new positions. I have a few baby books to read..." I said pulling on my skirt.  
"Because I am horny about 70% of the day...so you can expect me to be accosting you" I added with a laugh.  
"I think I will enjoy that very much" he purred coming up behind me as stood looking at the bookcase.  
I leaned into his embrace.  
"I will make dinner, my love..." he said, pressing his lips to my neck.  
"You rest..and read" he added, going the kitchen  
"What I really miss is training" I sighed sitting down.  
"We can resume some more training when she is born..."  
"Yeah I will need it to lose all the baby fat" I said, grabbing a book of the shelf.  
"Bane?" I asked as I sat down on the couch.  
"Yes?"  
"Could we get some books to read to her now. I know it's good to read to them, while they are still in the womb. Also music is good too.."  
"Of course. Make a list of the stuff you need and I will have basard get it.." I looked back at him and smiled. He was going to be a good dad...I could already tell.

****  
The helicopter landed in the deserted snowy field.  
"Mr. Dorrance!" The pilot yelled over the fading engine  
"Yes?"  
"This is where I dropped him at but there is no town anywhere near by..." The pilot said  
"That's ok. You have done your job..." Mr. Dorrance said, taking out his gun and shooting him in the head. Mr. Dorrance kicked the lifeless body out of the seat and sat down, restarting the engine.  
The helicopter soared upwards over the trees.  
"I will find you Bane...it's only a matter of time"

* * *

:D lol...trust me there is much to happen yet in the story before I end it. and even if I did end it soon there is plots for eventual sequels :P anyways, I will try to update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Already 7 months, time flies" I sighed, looking in the bedroom mirror at my swollen belly. It was almost March. Bane was gathering wood and supplies to add-on a room to the cabin, that would eventually be the baby's room. He was knocking down the outer part of the bathroom wall downstairs.  
"2 months or so to complete the room then...It is time your breathing exercises" Bane said, sitting on the bed removing his boots.  
"Yes...and my stretches"  
"The doctor told you that a home birth is very hard...the stretches and breathing exercises are necessary."  
"I know...I hate the stretches"  
"You love them..." he laughed  
"Because I get to help you stretch..."  
"I hate them because you touching me gets me so hot and bothered and now it's to the point where the doctor said sex would be able to induce labor..."  
"then you must do as I have taught you..."  
"Leave my emotions at the door..." I nodded  
"Think of it as another training excercise..."  
"Fine...then don't tickle me like last time"  
"I have know idea what you are talking about" Bane said leaving the room. I knew he was smirking.  
I rolled my eyes and followed him downstairs. He had set up the mat on the floor by the fireplace and was kneeling next to it waiting for me. I pulled the pillow off the couch and I knelt down. He helped me onto my back. He began to stretch out my limbs. The stretches were mostly to help with back and hip pain. I closed my eyes and tried to relax and not think of the man touching my thighs with his large hands.  
"You're breasts have grown a considerable amount" Bane said, I heard the smile in his voice.  
I opened my eyes.  
"Be nice.." I sighed, trying to rid my emotions as his hands went to my hips. His fingers massaging and kneading.  
"I was simply making an observation.."  
"Yes, to try to trip my focus" I said opening my eyes. He chuckled and went and sat behind me, He pulled me up so I was resting against his chest. His hands looping under my arms to come and rest on my stomach.  
"I hate the breathing excercises...they make me feel so silly" I smirked looking up at him.  
"Says the woman who makes faces at me, when she thinks I am not looking"  
"I do no such thing!" I protested  
"Oh really...I happen to recall this morning when I was shaving, you pulling a face in the mirror"  
I started breathing deeply.  
"Wow...I just felt her kick" Bane laughed, rubbing his hands over my stomach. He reached for my hand and put it under his and I felt her kick as well.  
"She already likes being close to you" I smiled.  
"She kicks a lot when you are talking...she likes the sound of your voice" I added, looking up at him.  
He smiled down at me and then pressed his lips to mine. His hands skimming under my shirt.  
"Bane.." I warned  
"hmmm?" He said pulling away.  
"you're being mean" I said  
"Am I?" He whispered, leaning down and biting at my neck. His hand had slipped past the waistband of my pants and underwear.  
I gasped, my hands clutching at his legs. His fingers moved slowly inside of me. His other hand had moved to my breast, gently pulling at the nipple.  
"Bane.." I panted. I felt my body tingle and my orgasm hit me quick, my hips bucking against his hand.  
"mmmm...better?" He said, huskily into my ear. I nodded slowly. I could feel his erection pressing into my back. I rubbed against him and then I felt my stomach seize painfully.  
"Ow..." I hissed sitting up  
"What?" Bane asked panicked.  
"It felt like a sharp pain...the doctor said contractions could start this early but that it was all normal"  
"I am getting him out here to check" He said getting up and pulling me to my feet.  
"Go sit down...and breathe slowly"  
"Bane...really, I'm fine"  
He ignored me and grabbed the phone. He was speaking quietly to Basard.  
I sighed. He always worried so much about the baby. Another pain shot through me. I bit my lip.  
"The doctor will be here shortly"  
"Bane my water didn't even break...I'm fine"  
"You don't know that for certain..."  
I breathed deeply waiting for the doctor to arrive. Finally, I laid on the kitchen table as the doctor inspected me.  
"And what were you doing when the pain started?" the doctor asked  
I blushed deeply. The doctor sighed  
"I must ask you to refrain from any sexual activity. Even masturbation..."  
"Ok.." I nodded  
"I recommend plenty of bed rest as well." he said as Bane helped me down from the table.  
"Thank you again doctor" Bane said escorting him back outside to Basard.  
I sighed and went and sat down on the couch. Bane came back in.  
"I don't want to hear it" I said.  
"It was completely my fault"  
"you worrying just stresses me out.." I sighed. I reached down and petted the dog's head.  
"I am only trying to protect you and our daughter and when something like this happens, I get absolutely terrified that I can't do it.." He said sitting down next to me, burying his head in his hands.  
"You have done just fine. you are acting silly. You gave me pleasure...and we will just have to hold off from now on" I reached out to him, pulling him to me. He sighed and brought himself down to rest his head gently at my side. I ran my hand through his hair.  
"Makes me feel so helpless when I can't protect her or you"  
"I have two lives relying on me and I hope I don't mess this up..." he sighed.  
"I know. She is relying on me as well...can you just stop worrying and let what happens happen. We can deal with it then. Right now, everything is good and she is fine. We need to worry about getting the room built"  
He nodded. It was strange to see him so vulnerable and scared. This was all new territory for him though, Having a pregnant 'wife', Having someone to look out for. I continued stroking his hair.  
"I love you..." I said  
"and I don't deserve you" he said, reaching his hand up to intertwine our fingers.

Bane's POV.  
I took advantage of the oncoming spring weather and set to work on building the room as best I could. I was no skilled carpenter, but I was doing pretty well. Harlow was already almost 8 months pregnant. It would already be June when she was at 9 months. I had set aside my plans to take down my father. I knew he was probably looking for me but I covered my tracks well. Even if he did find me it would take months, possibly a year or two to do so. By then I would be ready for him.  
I closed the front door behind me. Going to the sink to wash the dirt from my hands. I felt Harlow's hands on my back. I closed my eyes savoring the feeling of her touch. I was thankful after all these years, I could finally let go around someone. I was glad it was her. I knew as soon as she took me in that her life would change, I just never thought she would change mine as well.  
"I am going to start dinner soon..." She said. I turned around to face her. She stared up at me with blue eyes. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a green skirt and a sweater, that stretched over her growing belly.  
"Ok. I am done for the day. It looks like rain or snow soon..."  
"Do you mind getting some more wood for the fire then?" She asked  
I nodded. I leaned down and let my lips brush over her forehead. We had abstained from being too physical. I was still nervous about the baby coming too soon or having some complication with the delivery. She didn't want me to worry anymore because it caused her stress and I knew all she wanted to do was kiss me senseless. I could see it in her eyes. I often wondered if our appetite for each other would fade over time. Every time I kissed her I felt the warmth spread through my body and deep into my bones. The way it had always felt since I first kissed her. It wasn't just arousal...it was passion and fire. The fire of pure love. Something I had never experienced before and I knew I never would again. I would leave this world with my heart still burning for her.  
I brought in the firewood and stoked the fire. I felt her hand on my shoulder.  
"Thank you honey" she smiled. I stood up and watched her walk back to the kitchen. I could smell the aroma of onions and carrots. She was stirring happily when the lights began to flicker.  
"Must be the solar panels...let me go start-up the generator for the night" I said going back outside.  
I looked onto the roof. Snow was dropping onto the panels. I would have to deal with it in the morning. I went behind the house and flipped several switches for the generator. I suddenly felt uneasy, like I was being watched. I stood up and looked around. I couldn't see anything but I couldn't shake the feeling. I quickly went back inside, locking the front door behind me.  
"All good?" she asked  
I nodded. I went up stairs and checked the bedroom and bathroom. The dog was asleep on the floor. I sighed. I heard Harlow yelp downstairs. I jumped several steps in my race to get downstairs.  
"ouch...stupid knife slipped from my hands" She said, as she held her palm  
"What's wrong?" she asked finally looking at me. I caught my breath. I was over reacting.  
"Nothing.." I said  
"Let me see your hand" I reached out for her. She had a deep gash in her palm. I set to work of tending to her wound.  
"You seem on edge" She said quietly as I put a band-aid over the gash  
"Just felt uneasy outside...I am sure it's nothing"  
"I can tell you are lying..." she said  
I sighed.  
"I have the security cameras up and running, if anything were to happen. I would see it..."  
"Just seems weird the solar panels going out after a long winter of snow..." She said. She did have a point.  
"Well I am here...I'm not letting you out of my sight so nothing will happen to you.." I said, mostly to convince my self. She finished cooking dinner and we ate in silence. I was still on edge. We sat by the fire afterwards, reading different books. When it was time for bed. I did a perimeter sweep of the house and looked at the cameras and made sure all entrances were secure.  
I fell into an uneasy sleep, clutching Harlow to me.

* * *

SORRY! I have been busy with life. I have my seasonal job starting at the end of October, so I have been trying to get all this important stuff done. been trying to fit in exercise as well. I am gonna try and shoot for being almost done with this by the time I have to start my job because I am gonna be pretty swamped all season. I am a weekend and evening manager. sorry for it being so short. I am gonna try and start work on chapter 7 as soon as possible! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for the kind reviews! I apologize for not being able to update sooner. writers block had taken hold...and it's still there but I am fighting through it!

* * *

Chapter 7

Harlow's POV.  
I woke up alone but I could hear clunking around on the roof. I knew Bane was trying to fix the panels. I slid out of bed, I reached for my robe on the end of the bed and slipped it on. I glanced briefly at the clock. It was only 8am. I heard the front door shut down stairs.  
"Bane?" I called out. He didn't answer at first.  
"Yeah..sorry just trying to get work on this room done..." He said as I came to the bottom of the stairs. He was pulling a jug of water out of the fridge.  
"I got all the snow off the solar panels. I am having Basard come out and help me for the day.."  
I nodded  
"Ok"  
"You should be relaxing...you heard the doctor." He came over to me. I could smell the sweat on him that accumulated from working so hard. I sighed, wishing I could have the baby already.  
He leaned down and kissed me softly. I leaned up into his embrace and then he pulled away.  
"Sorry. I will be back in, in a little while...relax" He said, leaving again.  
I sat down on the couch, wondering what I could do to make the time pass. Normally I would have done some housework, I might have even tried to tend to the garden or organize the cellar but with the big belly I had and how adamant the doctor had been about relaxing, I knew I would be bored. I picked up my book and tried to focus on reading. All had been silent for about an hour or so. I could hear him working outside with Basard and I could hear faint talking. The name Dorrance stuck out to me from the little I could hear. I felt like I had heard it before. I sighed and tried to focus on the book. I couldn't because I suddenly felt pain shoot through me. I gasped. I stood up and I felt wetness seep down my legs.  
"Oh you have to be kidding me..." I tried to stay calm as I knew my water just broke. She was gonna be almost 1 and a half months early. I got up and waddled to the bathroom because I knew he'd be able to hear me from the temporary wall he put up.  
"Bane!" I called out.  
"What do you need?" He called back  
"I need you to come in side right now...and try to stay calm please"  
I didn't hear him answer back, I waddled to the table and Bane was already through the front door.  
"What's wrong?"  
"My water broke, I need you to get Basard, to get the Doctor here right away.."  
He nodded and rushed back out to Basard. I heard him talking frantically and then I heard Basard run off. Bane came back in and came to my side.  
I was trying to breathe steady. He rubbed my back gently.  
"Can you get the tub ready...?" I asked  
"Of course..." he said rushing off to upstairs. I had decided early on that I wanted a water birth. The tub was big enough. I heard the water running. Bane raced down the steps and gingerly picked me up.  
"You still ok?"  
"Yeah the contractions are coming very slow..so there is still time" I said as he carried me to the bathroom and set me down on the toilet lid.  
"I will go get everything else..." he said dashing off again. I held onto the sink for support as another contraction ripped through me. I heard the front door open and close and Bane talking quickly to the doctor. They both came upstairs.  
"Harlow...let's just get you to lay down on the bed so I can take a look at how far along you are dilated...that way we can estimate how long you will be waiting..."  
I nodded and Bane helped me to the bed and helped me undress part way.  
"You are dilating nicely...and you said the contractions are far apart?"  
"Yeah..they have started getting closer together since you arrived."  
"Ok..good..that means it shouldn't be much longer now...let's have you stay laying down for now and when the contractions are closer together we can move you..."  
I nodded  
"I know we never discussed drugs..but I did bring along an epidural incase..I need to do it now though so it will take effect in time..did you want it?"  
I suddenly felt very scared. Scared of how painful it would be without the medicine. I looked up at Bane and I knew he could see the fear in my eyes.  
He sighed and squeezed my hand.  
"No, I don't want them.."  
"Alright" The doctor said  
"I am gonna go get prepped in the bathroom...I will be back to check the progress" He said leaving.  
"You can do this" Bane said kneeling beside the bed.  
"I know...I am just scared of the pain.."  
"I will be alright here with you..you can do it" He said  
The doctor came back in and checked me.  
"You are ready to go..." The doctor said. Bane picked me up, my nightgown thankfully keeping me covered until I got into the tub. He lowered me into the warm water.  
"I will let you know when to start pushing" the doctor said pulling on his gloves.  
I reached for Bane's hand and he grabbed it with both of his as he sat down on the edge of the tub.

Bane's POV  
I watched the fear in her eyes as she looked up at me. I was scared too...that our baby would be hurt because she was too early. The doctor told her to push and she gripped onto my hand as she cried out. I saw he grit her teeth and she was crying. I felt horrible inside for being the one to cause this pain. The pain would bring something wonderful but it still made me ache inside to watch her cry out and there wasn't anything I could do but be by her side.  
"Keep going Harlow..you are doing just fine." the doctor instructed.  
I watched her nod and she was pushing again. Then I heard it. Our baby's first cry as the doctor lifted her out of the water. I felt the air rush out of my lungs. The doctor handed me the scissors to cut the cord. She was still wailing as I cut the cord. Harlow was closing her eyes in exhaustion.  
"I need to tend to Harlow, so I can stitch her up.." the doctor said handing me the baby. I cradled her to my chest and left the bathroom. I looked down at my daughter. I felt my chest constrict. She had blue eyes and I could tell she'd have my mouth. I panicked realizing I had my mask on. I had promised my self to never wear it around her. I unlatched it quickly and tossed it onto the bedside table. I was thankful she hadn't started crying.  
"Ok Bane...I need your help moving Harlow to the bed...I'll take her" The doctor said motioning to my daughter. I nodded and handed her over. Harlow had her eyes closed.  
"She will be ok right?" I said as I picked her up from the empty tub, she was soaked.  
"Yeah she is just tired. She needs to feed her before she goes to bed though" The doctor said following me into the bedroom. I set Harlow down on the bed. I had lain down towels and I got the sheepskin blanket and wrapped her up in it, so she wouldn't get cold.  
"thanks" she mumbled sleepily  
"Can you handle it from here?" I doctor said handing me my daughter back.  
"Yeah.." I said looking over at Harlow.  
"I brought a box of things you might need, I figured you might not have been prepared yet. it's just some diapers, bottles, onesies, blankets and breast pump."  
"That is very kind of you doctor" I said.  
"I will let you be now. if you have any questions with in the next few days, you can reach me day or night" He said and left. I had Basard wait outside so he could escort the doctor back.  
"Let me see her" Harlow said quietly from the bed. I went over and handed her into Harlow's arms.  
"She gorgeous" Harlow smiled, tears springing to her eyes. I went and got into the bed next to Harlow. "She needs a name" I said  
"Emma" Harlow smiled.  
"I like it. Emma Williams" I was in complete awe of her. I rubbed her tiny hand, she squirmed.  
"She seems to be perfectly healthy. The doctor said he'd come to do a check up in a few weeks."  
"Good...you should try to feed her." I said.  
She nodded as she handed Emma to me. She pulled down her top to expose her chest. I handed Emma back.  
"I actually worked in the maternity ward for awhile...helping weigh and measure the babies and I had to help the nursing assistant somewhat..let's see if I can remember anything" Harlow said, placing Emma's mouth near her breast.  
"I will go get the box the doctor left.." I said slipping off the bed and grabbing the box from the bathroom, bringing to back to the bedroom.  
"She seems to be latching on fine.." Harlow said, adjusting Emma.  
"there is a breast pump in here.."  
"Good...that way you can feed her if I am sleeping" She smiled. I laughed.  
"Are you hungry?" I asked  
"No...maybe after I have a nap."  
"We don't have a crib for her" I said, slowly realizing we were not that well prepared for her.  
Harlow looked deep in thought for a second.  
"I can make a call to Basard since he will still be in town..." I said leaving to go and call Basard.

Harlow's POV.  
I watched Emma as she closed her eyes and was sucking away. It felt surreal that she was finally here. She a little on the tiny side. I was fighting to stay awake. Bane came back into the room. I noticed his clothes were still damp.  
"Bane...do you mind helping me into some dry clothes?" I asked  
"Sure..."  
I pulled Emma away from my chest and I heard her suck in a breath, like she was going to cry. I quickly latched her back on.  
"ok...maybe I can do this with her attached" I laughed. Bane helped me out of bed, slowly.  
He managed to pull my arms out of both sleeves, while I cradled her to me.  
"this is ridiculous" I laughed. He managed to tugged the nightgown down my legs.  
"I just need my robe..." I said. He picked it up from the end of the bed and helped me into it and back into bed.  
"Better..." I sighed, feeling warm. I pulled Emma away again, this time thankfully she didn't start to cry.  
"Basard is on his way back with a temporary crib. I will go into town my self tomorrow and get things we need" Bane said.  
I nodded.  
"Do you think you could take her for a while so I can nap...?" I asked. He nodded.  
"pushing her out of me...was extremely exhausting"  
"and all of my fault.." bane laughed. I rolled my eyes, he came over and took Emma from me. She was still wrapped in a blanket.  
"I will get her changed and clothed and hopefully get her to sleep with Basard comes" Bane said. I watched him hold her to his chest. She looked even more tiny compared to him. I started crying. Bane sat down by my side.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, his hand brushing the hair out of my face.  
"Mommy feelings" I sighed, wiping my face. I watched him look at her and I saw his eyes mist over. He brought his fingers to her hand and she gripped onto his fingers. He took in a shuddery breath. he chuckled  
"I'm your daddy, little one" he whispered and brought his lips to her forehead. I laughed, crying more. Bane looked over at me. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.  
"I love you..." he smiled pulling away.  
"I love you" I smiled.  
"I will let you sleep.."  
"If you have any trouble...you can wake me up.."  
"I will try my hardest not to.." he laughed. He grabbed a few things from the box. He shut the door behind him and went downstairs. I fell into a much-needed rest.

* * *

:) I will try to get chapter 8 up as soon as possible but life is always busy :/  
hopefully soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Bane's POV  
I was jolted awake by the sound of Emma's cries. I slid out of bed and went to the crib, next to our bed. "Bane" Harlow said groggily.  
"I got her...go back to sleep"  
"Heat the milk like I showed you" she said. I picked up Emma from her crib and cradled her to me. She calmed down some. I went down into the kitchen, filling a pot with water and putting it on the stove. I pulled a bottle out of the fridge and waited for the water to heat up enough before submerging the bottle. I bounced lightly, trying to get her cries to slow. I heard the creak of the stairs. Harlow came into the kitchen.  
"My breasts hurt so bad when she cries. I gotta use the breast pump" she sighed, taking the pump from the kitchen table.  
"You don't want to feed her?"  
"No..I know how much you like feeding her" She smirked. I nodded.  
She came over and ran a hand over Emma's head. Her hair was starting to grow more into soft fuzz.  
"She's so tiny.." I said.  
"Compared to you" Harlow smirked, looking up at me. I leaned down and kissed her slowly.  
"Water's ready..." she said against my mouth. I pulled away and went to heat up the bottle.  
After I fed and changed Emma. I found Harlow in the bathroom, buttoning up her nightgown. I went and put a sleeping Emma in the crib.  
"I am gonna go put these in the fridge and I will be up" She said. I grabbed the full bottles from her.  
"You get in bed and I will give you a massage..." I said. She smirked and blushed.  
I went and put the milk away. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Like I was being watched. I shook off my nerves and went upstairs.  
The days passed quickly. I was working quickly to get the room finished because the air felt more tense with each passing day. I had Basard keeping watch nearby just to be on the safe side. I needed to make sure that Harlow would be safe if something were to happen to me. It was time to tell her about my father and the plans I was working on.  
I found her upstairs, putting Emma down for her nap. I had never loved anyone as much as I loved Harlow and my little Emma.  
"Har...I need to talk to you about something" I said, standing in the doorway.  
I saw the look of fear in her eyes. I hated seeing it.  
"Nothing serious...just...I think it's time you knew about my father..."  
"ok..." she nodded, hesitantly. She sat down on the edge of the bed. I sat down next to her.  
"While I was away this last time. I was actually fleeing from my father. He had found me and I just knew I had to get back to you first before I faced him again...I have been planning these many months on how to handle him but he can be unpredictable. I mean I watched him die when I was boy. I was happy because he was a monster. A true monster and now knowing that he is still alive, I honestly can't predict what he will do or what will happen..." I sighed. grabbing her hands and lacing her fingers with mine.  
"Which is why I am planning for what may happen if..." I faltered.  
"If what?...don't you dare say if you die" she said. I looked up and saw tears in her eyes.  
"It could happen... I have to face him soon. I know he has tracked me since I fled. It's only a matter of time til he finds me."  
She was shaking her head. "No..."  
"Harlow...do you think I'd want to leave you or Emma. I am going to do everything I can to come back to you. This plan is just for if...if I don't."  
"What's the plan?"  
"You and Emma, will follow Basard. He'd take you to a new location and you'd start a new life with new names...I have had him promise to watch over you."  
Tears fell down her face.  
"I am going to do what I can, my love" I said pulling her eyes to meet mine. I wiped my thumb against her cheek.  
"Come here..." I whispered. pulling her into my arms. I tried to just reassure her as much as I could. I knew it would be futile.

Harlow's POV  
I held out my arms to Emma, who was gripping the edge of the couch, slowly walking towards me. She was already 6 months. Bane stood behind me, grinning as he watched her.  
"Come on little girl" He said crouching down beside me. She giggled and she fell to her bottom.  
I felt Bane's hand on my back.  
"Almost time for some training..."  
"Mmm I know...just trying to tucker her out for a nap"  
"Let me try..." Bane said, kneeling down to pick up Emma.  
She always had the biggest smile on her face when he held her. He leaned in and blew a raspberry on her cheek. she giggled.  
"Think she will talk soon?" Bane asked.  
"She babbles a lot. She sounded like she was saying dada the other day..." I went into the kitchen to get a bottle out of the fridge.  
"Can you say dada?" Bane said. He would soften his voice for her. It was no where near baby talk like I did with her but it was still sweet to watch him smile at her and see the love in his eyes, like she was the most precious thing in the world to him.

-  
"Sir...I have done as you asked. Will you keep your promise?"  
"Of course good doctor..your family shall not be harmed. I need you to continue to keep quiet. Bane no doubt senses the danger approaching...I am going to let him live in fear awhile longer."  
"I shall not say a word to him, Mr. Dorrance"  
"Good good.." Mr. Dorrance said and got back into the car.

* * *

I am sorry it's so short but I want some more time to write some of the bigger parts :) and I didn't want to toss it in with all of the fluff. I will upload chapter 9 soon! I hope everyone is enjoying this!


	9. Chapter 9

Things have been busy! I hope everyone enjoys this.

* * *

Chapter 9

Another 6 months had passed and Emma was already 1-year-old. I could see a change in Bane but when I asked him what was wrong. He would lie and say everything was fine. I knew now he was just constantly worried that his father was going to appear at anytime.  
I went downstairs to find Bane coming out of Emma's room. We had finally moved her into her own room. Bane was suffering separation anxiety at her not being in our room anymore.  
"I just put her down for a nap...she finally called me dada" He smiled. I grinned and crossed the room to bring my arms around him. He hugged me tightly. His hands wandering and going up my shirt.  
"And what would you be doing there?" I smirked  
"mmm...nothing" he smiled. His fingers unhooked my bra.  
I chuckled before lacing my hands behind his neck to pull his lips to mine. He had trained me so much when Emma would still be asleep in the early morning, that by the time night-time rolled around I was exhausted. This was the first time in weeks that we had kissed with the intent to take it further. I yelped when he scooped me up, wrapping my legs around his waist.  
He carried me upstairs and dropped me on the bed. Just watching him undress sent heat pooling in my body. I shimmied out of my pants and threw them to the floor. His hands stopped mine as he pulled my underwear down my legs.  
"My beautiful wife..." he whispered, covering my body with his. My heart skipped a beat at his words. He had called me that before but it always made my heart spin out of control. The passion behind his words. Soon he was filling me up. I gasped and my fingers clawed at his back. His hands grasping at my hair. I felt the desperation in him as he pounded away.  
"Bane..." I gasped his name as his tip hit a sweet spot.  
He moaned out. I felt his fingers digging into my hips.  
"come for me, my love" he said breathlessly, lips trailing up my neck. I felt him bite at my earlobe.  
I felt my body tense around him and I felt his warm seed fill me.  
He lay panting on top of me before rolling off.  
I laughed.  
"Hopefully you are not dissatisfied with my love-making skills after all these years.." He said turning to look at me.  
"No...just the feeling of euphoria" I sighed.  
He smiled and leaned in pressing his lips to my face.  
"Probably should get dressed and take advantage of Emma napping..." I said.  
"Or we could stay in bed and forgo the training for today" His arm draped around my waist pulling me to him.  
After a day of enjoying each others company. Having a nice picnic outside as a family. Bane and I kissed Emma goodnight and made our way up to bed.

Bane's POV  
I woke up. My head pounded and I felt groggy. I opened my eyes and I felt my body tense. I was tied to a metal pole in the ground. I pulled against the handcuffs.  
"It's no use...I had them forged specifically for you" I heard a voice enter the room. I squinted trying to see past the bright overhead lights.  
"Dorrance..." I ground out as he came into view.  
"Is that any way to greet your father?" He smiled. I felt my blood boiling. Where was Harlow and Emma? I could feel my self losing control on my anger. I knew he could read it on my face.  
"Oh and don't worry, I haven't touched your little missus or your daughter...they are still asleep. Once they wake up we can have a nice chat as one big family"

Harlow's POV.  
I woke up in bed, alone. I furrowed my brow looking at the clock. It was already 8am.  
"Bane?" I called out. Silence. The only thing I could hear was the soft noise machine in Emma's crib, from the baby monitor on the night stand.  
I slipped out of bed and wrapped my robe around my self. I went and got dressed before heading downstairs.  
"Bane?" I called out at the bottom of the stairs.  
I heard the floor creak in the kitchen.  
"Sit down my dear."  
My body tensed as I looked towards the kitchen.  
"Who are you and where is Bane?" I asked. I felt the muscles in my body gear up, getting ready to fight, if I needed to.  
"You are definitely a pretty little thing. I can see my son chose well in that aspect.."  
"Your son?...You're Dorrance"  
"Pleased to finally meet you Harlow...please take a seat"  
I shook my head.  
"well my son has built his pet a pretty little prison indeed.."  
"protection for me..."  
"Yes of course and my granddaughter...I hoped to meet you under different circumstances, my dear. You know how my son can be though. I haven't heard from him in over 30 years."  
"he thought you dead..."  
"Did he now? Well then he is the same foolish little boy"  
"What have you done with him?"  
He pulled out a gun and pointed it at me.  
"You will come along with me...and we are gonna have a nice chat."  
"And if I refuse?"  
"Then I shoot you in the head.."  
I sighed.  
"Emma..-"  
"Don't worry, I already had someone put her in the car..."  
I nodded.  
I slipped on my boots. I luckily had a knife concealed in the lining. Bane would get us out of this...I kept reassuring my self as we got to a deserted building.

Bane's POV  
Some lackey of his brought me food and water. I worked tirelessly against the handcuffs. It only left my wrists raw and bloody.  
The door opened again and in stepped Dorrance, and trailing behind him. Harlow...who was holding Emma.  
"Bane!" she cried out.  
"Ah...not so fast there dear. take a seat." Dorrance said motioning to a chair in the middle of the room.  
She nodded and sat down.  
"What do you want?" I asked, wanting him to get to the point.  
"You were working for a man named Jargo. He hired you to kill someone very important to my operation. I didn't think to look much into it until your name came up...The man you killed was the man shared a cell with you for a time down in the pit."  
"All the men in the pit were small-minded fools...doing time for pointless crimes. My punishment was being born to a woman you never wanted" I seethed.  
Dorrance growled in his throat. "I was glad when I saw you get killed when I finally escaped.." I said, raising my chin  
"Didn't stay free for long did you?..have you told your pretty pet all the horrors you've committed" Dorrance smirked, looking toward Harlow who was sitting quietly and rocking Emma.  
"What I have told her is none of your business..."  
"I am going to crush you down into dust...I can't allow my abomination to live..which is why I am going to break you in the worst way I know how.." Dorrance smiled  
My eyes darted to Harlow. She was wide eyed.  
"Guards!" He called out, two men came into the room  
"Take Emma and Harlow back to the car...Bane and I have a little more to talk about.."  
I saw her mouth 'I love you' before the guards dragged her out.  
"Now...I am sending her away. You have a limited time to save her before one of my men shoot her. All you have to do is escape here...and find her and save her. If you fail you will only have yourself to blame"  
"You're a psychopath"  
"I could just shoot her now..."  
I clenched my jaw.  
"I will save her" I said, staring him down. He nodded and left the room.

Harlow's POV  
The men pulled my to the car and opened the door.  
"Let me set her in first...she's asleep." I whispered. one of them sighed and nodded. I set Emma carefully down on the seat. I slipped my hand down my calf into the lining in my boot and pulled out my knife.  
I was quick. I jutted the knife into the neck of the man behind me before he even realized what happened. I elbowed the other guy in the ribs sending him to his knees. I brought the knife to his throat and slit it. I was glad it was quick. I didn't want to risk any other of Dorrance's men happening upon me.  
I did my best to hide the bodies in the brush by the abandon building. I picked up Emma up from the backseat, got in the front seat and drove off. I had to get Emma to safety..and then go back and find Bane and save him.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN. :) so..I have never read the comics and in my little story...talia wasn't the child that escaped from the prison. just to clarify everything..I am just kind of branching off a lot of things I have read or stuff from the movie obviously. I really hope everyone in enjoying this. I love seeing all the reviews! I will try and have something soon but I started my seasonal job again and will be working a lot.


	10. Authors note!

authors note-

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!

I apologize from the bottom of my heart but work has kept me busy since my last update.

I work nearly all day. plus I have been working on Nanowrimo and even I won't be able to finish that...not enough time :(

so I should be updating soon here once thanksgiving week is over!

I work black friday from 5am to 2pm. then family stuff after that and then another 12 hours day saturday :(. I am hoping Monday when I am off I can do some writing!

STAYED TUNED!


End file.
